


Moments Like This

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: It's been a full year since Charlotte was on the same brand as her wife and she finds that, maybe, it was the little things she missed the most.





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: St. Patrick by PVRIS

There were a lot of good things about what she did for a living; There were barriers broken, little girls inspired, potential reached, and misogynists silenced. Most importantly, maybe, was the fact that her career brought her to the best thing that had ever happened to her. Not a championship, but her ‘orange-headed wife’, as Charlotte affectionately referred to Becky.

It had been almost a year since they were on the same brand. Every day was longer than the next. All the face-timing in the world couldn’t fill the gap between the two. Every once in awhile, Raw would be in Chicago and Smackdown Live in Detroit, or some variant thereof that the two would find the nearest flight to squeeze in any amount of time to actually see each other. The plan was always to eat after a show, to catch up and just talk. But, inevitably, they would end up curled together in the backseat of some rental. Sure, the sex was great, but sometimes just the touch of Becky’s skin beneath Charlotte’s hands was enough to get her through a few extra weeks.

Mercifully there were at least four pay-per-views that both shows had to do together. Charlotte’s favorite was always Survivor Series, where she actually got to share a ring with her wife. AJ spent the whole time making kissy noises at the two women backstage. Although older than Charlotte, he was always the more immature of the two. But now, now Charlotte was with Becky almost every day. She recalls fondly when Stephanie told her she was going to Smackdown Live. Her first question was, of course, where Becky was going to end up. Steph’s smile, despite her lack of verbal answer, said everything that needed to be said.

Becky, somehow, didn’t know. The surprise of Tamina showing up and the look of utter defeat of Becky’s face was amazing. Charlotte showed up with AJ that night. Utilizing newfound Smackdown Live talent Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens as cover. Nattie almost blew it once, but a strong look from Naomi stopped her mid-squeal. Charlotte couldn’t see from gorilla, but she saw the videos and gifs afterwards. Becky’s body language said it all, and Charlotte couldn’t help but beam from the stage. It was maybe the best surprise she’d ever given.

It had been months since the Superstar Shakeup happened. But with the hustle and bustle of the life of a wrestler, a lot of things go unnoticed. Unappreciated. Summer was giving way to fall as a cool breeze of the non-Tyler variety gushed through the open window. The leaves were just barely starting to turn, the children were almost back in school, and pumpkin spice latte’s were on the tip of everyone’s tongue whether they admitted it or not.

It was a rare off day. No taping, no house show, no interviews. Charlotte cuddled into Becky, gaining an amused grunt in response.

“Little cold, love?”

Charlotte beamed. It didn’t matter how long they’d been together, she would always feel warm when Becky called her ‘love’.

“Yes. No. No not really.”

“Well which is it?”

Becky’s laugh was hearty. It was one of Charlotte’s favorite things. Her smile was so warm, her laugh so enticing. Becky was truly one of a kind.

“I’m not cold, I’m just comfy.”

Charlotte could hear the ever-present smile grow wider on Becky’s face. Becky nuzzled into Charlotte’s certainly bed-headed hair.

“Well I suppose I’m pretty comfy too”

“You know, while we were apart, I’d miss moments like this more than anything else. I’m just really glad to be back in your arms…. Sorry, your boulder shoulders.”

Becky’s body shook with laughter as she pulled Charlotte closer into her.

“My boulder shoulders don’t want anything on them more than your head.”

“Not even the championship?”

Charlotte looked up into Becky’s dark eyes.

“Love, without you, championships are worthless. You know, there was a point where I thought we weren’t gonna make it with the distance. But to have you here with me right now… just know that no matter what I love you Charlotte. And that ain’t never gonna change.”

“I love you too Becky.”

Charlotte buried her face into her wife’s shoulder once more. Sure, winning titles was great. Main eventing pay-per-views and Raw and Smackdown Live was amazing. But moments like this could never be replaced. To do this, every day, with the love of her life was more than Charlotte could ever ask for. And as she drifted back asleep, hugged tight in the swole arms of her wife, she knew that this was one moment she’d never have to let go of again.


End file.
